Romance While With The Dead
by levidabro
Summary: This is a Romantic Action Lemon and my first HOTD FanFiction and is also MATURE so 15 and over This is after they leave the island and find all of "them" heading south With "them" consonantly heading south they break for a house with a big surprise I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER CONTENT OR STORYLINE CONTENT THIS IS ALL FOR FUN OF READING AND CREATIVITY! Thanks and try to enjoy
1. Chapter 1:Crazy little thing called love

(Chapter 1: A Crazy Little Thing Called Love)

TAKASHI!

The shout of his name made his eyes open and shoot up faster than a bullet that was just shot from a sniper, him sweating all over looking around taking in the environment, they had taken cover in the motel due to everyone being so tired, they had gone into the best room with 4 beds and everyone had to share, meanwhile takashi realising it was the nightmare that had awaken him nothing else.

Takashi?

He had now heard his name twice in the past minute, but this time it was a soft, tired voice, he looked down to his right to find Rei's eyes barely open. She lifted herself up yawning curious what the boy next to him was scared about.

"whats wrong" her eyes a bit wider now seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Just…. A Nightmare Rei"

"about what Takashi"

He then put his finger on his lips making a hushing sound pointing behind him, the filled space next to him was a deep in slumber Saeko.

"Sorry" she then had her guilty look

Takashi sighed and looked at her in the eyes

"It was about you Rei"

Her head cocked straight up at him, her drowsiness fully kicked out of her.

"I lost you… I couldn't find you… all I could do is hear you scream my name…"

His eyes slightly let in water, she then noticed the moisture brewing in his eye, this one haunting had really traumatized him, she then clanged her arms around him, his arms returning the favour, she was wearing normal one piece pyjamas with spaghetti straps hardly holding her breasts in place, secretly he really loved it when she wore it, in fact it kind of turned him on!

"no matter what Takashi, I will never leave your side"

She then looked up to him with now relaxed eyes, she then moved her head closer to him.

Takashi forgot that he had never kissed Rei before, even when they were having that silly relationship when they were kids, his heart then almost exploded realising she wanted to do this, she knew that he wanted this so badly, he then closed his eyes and tilted his head down and let her lips touch his.

He couldn't explain the feelings he was having during this one moment, her soft warm mouth felt like heaven and he felt happy for the first time in a long time, he could stay kissing her forever and ever! He didn't want to leave this passionate moment, and she didn't either, she kept on kissing him for a few minutes until they finally broke, they both wanted to get interment right there right then, but they both knew it wasn't the right time or place, besides Saeko was right next to them, they knew that they would do it the first chance they got!

"i…. I think we should go to sleep now" she said in a soft voice

They both laid back down and she kept her arms around him, her body against his spooning each other.

He smiled and said.

"Crazy little thing called love"

She smiled at his quote from the queen song and they both went to sleep at the exact… same….time!


	2. Chapter 2: Under Pressure

(Chapter 2: Under Pressure)

Disclaimer: this chapter has a suicide topic, to who are sesative to suicide topics in stories, please go to the next chapter, you will still get whats going on!

"what the HELL?!"  
They all woke up with Kotah's voice booming through the room, confused and muddled they all got up and went to the window were Kotah was looking out of, Saya was infuriated being awoken so abruptly!

"Kotah…. What the hell is wrong with you, taking me out of my beauty sleep?" Saya smacked Kotah across the back of his head causing him to yell out.

"YOW… that bloody hurt"

"I don't ca... what the hell"

She suddenly noticed the horror that lay outside.

"What in god's name is going on?"

"THEM" they were all going in one direction, it was like a parade going along the road just all walking in the same direction.

"This is insane" said Saeko in a soft voice leaning on Takashi's shoulder

Rei's jealousy rose a little bit seeing this, then she felt arms wrap around her and a pile of pressure built on her head hearing a soft voice giggle

"Good morning" Shizuka had put her breasts on Rei's head without her noticing, she does this ALL THE TIME!

"Good morning Marikawa sensei" Rei said with a bit of anger in her voice trying to give her a sign to get off her, but she didn't get any signal because her usual drowsiness made herself a bit aroused!

"I have to get a better view of the town, the caretakers room is just over there it's got to have the stairs to the roof, look there's a door on the roof, the stairs have to be in there".

He got his proper clothes on while Saya went to make breakfast, he got his shoes on and hopped up to walk to the door, Rei Caught his arm before he turned the door knob.

"Please… Takashi.. don't get killed"

He smiled knowing that she was worried about him and responded.

"I will never leave you Rei remember?"

He then kissed her on the cheek, then picking up the suppressed 9mm from the table and leaving the room and closing the door, walking silently across the motel balcony seeing "them" eating a corpse of some creature. He found the door to the caretakers room,

The door was actually unlocked, as soon as he opened the door he gagged at the blast of disgusting air shooting out of the dark room, he looked straight in, pulling out his flash light into the dark room, light revealing all the dust in the room and a corpse of a swinging from a rope tied to a hook on the ceiling, bite marks lay all over the body takashi's then realising why this man had taken his own life, or one reason? Takashi couldn't help but stare at the swinging body, he then instantly got out his pocket knife and ran to the corpse and slit the rope above. He felt the body drop instantly to his feet, he knew he didn't have time to feel sympathy for the poor man, he scanned the room and found an exit sign illuminating the room a bit, he walked to the door and pushed the door open, getting to the top of the stairs he twisted the door handle pulling back the door revealing the instant hit of morning.

As he stepped out into the warm sun he looked around to what he could only describe as amazing but terrifying at the same time, from beyond he could see "them" were EVERYWERE!

"What the…."

The slowly limped, pulled and slid themselves to the south

"Shit…. The hell is they going south for. It's not normal!

They were along the coast, walking along the sandy beach and right in front of the hidden garage where they kept the car

He had to find out whats going on.

He suddenly remembered the Military Radio he had picked up walking to the motel.

"OF COURSE"

He rushed to the door, opened it and ran down the stairs straight back to the room. As he opened the door with a sudden push everyone fell silent, staring at the distressed Takashi, waiting to hear what he had to say?

"South…. There going south"

Kotah then had the look of guilt on his face and everyone noticed it.

"Kotah… do you know about this?"

"well last night when you were asleep and I was cleaning the last revolver I heard over the constant chatter on the army's radio and.. one word that got my attention"

They all pondered with what he could say next.

"Well what was it"

"Motion South Bomb"

Alice didn't like the word bomb at all, she hated loud bangs and accidentally watched a documentary on the WWII bombs when her parents were watching it and it scared her straight! She whimpered in fear and cuddled up to Shizuka.

"South Bomb…. What?" Saya was getting impatient with this unexplained nonsense.

"It must mean like they're going to bomb somewhere in the south"

Kotah stated the obvious which sometimes made Saya annoyed.

"WE KNOW THAT STUPID!"

"but how come "Them" are going south" Kotah questioned

An awkward silence appeared.

"How is this possible" Rei said silently.

Takashi was shocked at the realisation of how the army had found out to do something like this.

"It is possible, they must have found a way to lead them all south"

Saeko was in the bathroom messing around with the radio, she then heard an emergency broadcast from the army to their location what she heard, was not good.

She opened the door with the quickest motion, again stopping everyone's chatter!

"We need to get to higher ground!"

Everyone then looked at her with confusion trying to get what she said.

"Saeko.. Whats wrong" Rei had said to her calmly.

"About 2 minutes ago I heard and emergency broadcast directed to this area"

She stopped still trying to get her words out, her head facing down

Takashi put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her chin up to make her eyes meet his.

"Saeko, whats going on!"

"An…. Earthquake happened 5 minutes ago, 300 miles out…. In the ocean"

Alice was now crying ,everyone now filled with fear Takashi opened his mouth to question her.

"Do you mean"

"Tsunami"


	3. UPDATE! CHP3 SOON

Hey guys quick update (sorry if u thought if this was a chapter…) Chapter 3: one vision, is coming soon so don't worry! What I wanted to say is that I put in the first description that it was going to be a lemon…. Well chapter 4 is the ticket to lemon town! Or maybe some in chapter 3! (if u had skipped to the next chapter due to sensitivity to suicidal topics the story is that everywhere around our heroes are them all going south and its presumed to do something with the "Motion South Bomb" which Kotah had overheard on a army radio they had found while reloading guns {everyone was asleep!} And then another report came in about an ocean earthquake, and you know what that equals = tsunami and so Kotah had found a full entrance to the sewer to get under the road to the back of the garage!... so yah! Thanks guys much appreciated and chapter 3 is coming soon! (Too much bloody homework!)


	4. Chapter 3: One Vision

(Chapter 3: One vision)

"DISGUSTING UGH"

"Come on Saya! We need to get to the car… somehow"

After the alarming word came out of Saeko's mouth everyone went into full evacuation mode everyone packed up in almost 1½ minutes and headed to were Kotah had found a way to the sewer, with all of "Them" everywhere they couldn't move an inch so they had to do the dirty way, which the entrance was in a water pump system and when Kotah had parked the car in the garage, he saw a massive man hole at the back of the garage, which meant that they could find their way there!

They were running through the ghastly horrid sewer when everybody stopped.

"BINGO"

Kotah had spotted the man hole from afar.

"Are you sure that's it!" Rei had said curiously.

"Well it's the closest one!"

"Let's go then"

As soon as they took one step, a loud noise went off outside, another noise but a bit further, then another one, even further.

The tsunami sirens were going off, everyone staying still taking in the horrific siren.

"Kotah?"

Kotah turned his head to see Saya looking into the sewage stream.

"Would this pipe lead to the ocean?"

Everyone fear level rose once again, Alice sobbing on Shizuka shoulder while Shizuka carried her.

"The water"

All the water was going in the oceans direction rapidly splashing against the sides of the sewage wall, the water was being pulled towards the disaster yet to come.

"COME ON!"

Everyone had shot their heads to Rei as she lifted the manhole, everyone was in the small lane way with none of "Them" in it, she had already opened the door to the garage, and everyone had now gotten out of the sewer and into the garage, Saeko had gotten into the car and turned the ignition, Takashi was still Packing the back until he looked back at the manhole and gasped in shock as he loaded in the last bag, the pressure of the wave flooded the sewer, he pushed the garage door button and threw himself in the back and screamed.

"FLOOR IT!"

The door was open and the wall of water was 2 times bigger than the motel, Seiko's sanity was still together and drove right out of the garage and up the nearest hill, still not high enough Rei remembered coming here before to camp in the mountain and remembered the roads.

"RIGHT!"

Saeko jolted the vehicle right, going up the a steep hill at full speed, the vehicle hit the top of the hill causing it to go into the air and land with a big impact almost crashing the car into the tree on the curb.

"We…. Will be fine now up here" the hill was massive. It had taken them higher than the wall of water.

They all jumped out to see what was going to happen, The push of water slammed against the motel and all the other buildings, all of "them" were wiped out instantly by the rush of water, the group shocked to see the whole of the below gulped in murky water, Rei wrapping her arms around takashi's as he and her looked at the horror below.

"This is impossible" Saya couldn't believe what she was seeing, tears swelling up in her eyes,

"Nothing is impossible now" Takashi was infuriated at what the water had done to his land, he almost screamed out in anger but kept it condemned.

"Takashi? Look.''

Takashi looked around to look at the end of the street the monstrous being at the end of the street towered every house near it, they had found a massive mansion on the top of the hill..

"Jesus… look at that thing" Rei had never seen the big house on her way to the camps.

"There's no other choice… we gotta get in there" Saya was growing impatient and wanted to have a decent place to stay.

"Well.. I guess that's the go if Saya said it" Kotah stating

Takashi stared at the building and sighed "If... that's what you guys want"

Instantly they all got into the car and drove to the monstrous building.

(60 Minutes Later)

The group had found their way in to the mansion, luckily the power box had been turned off to it being connected the alarm, it was turned off and they had settled into the house. They set out to explore the house, Takashi and Rei had gone into the lower ground area, everyone else had gone in the higher regions of the building.

Rei and Takashi were wondering down a hallway in the lower floor.

"Wow, these rooms are so beautiful it's like 5 star hotel!"

"Yeah it is pretty nice Rei"

Takashi then opened the door on the end and found himself astounded in what he found.

"No…. FUCKING WAY!"

"Takashi? What is it."

Takashi had found a pool and spa area in the massive blue room, the pool was 25 meters with a diving board at the deeper end, the spa was inactive but had a control panel for temperature and jet pressure.

"You weren't joking Rei this is like a 5 star hotel!"

Rei then saw her chance to somewhat "Seduce" Takashi.

She closed the door and saw Takashi by the spa panel; he was playing with the buttons trying to get it working. Her thinking of seducing Takashi made her feel aroused, then she felt her womanhood drip onto her panties then down her leg, she never felt so.. horny for a boy! She knew now was her time to get Takashi.

She took a deep breath…..

"Taka…."

"GUYS HOLY SHIT LOOK WHAT WE FOUND COME"

Kotah was excited about something obviously and came to tell them what discovery took place. He slammed the door and sprinted back to where he had come from, Takashi then started walking to the door.

"well we better…"

"OH SHUT UP NO WE DON'T"

And as soon as she said that she had slammed him against the wall and planted her lips on his, Takashi was taken by surprise and almost was going to refuse this, but he accepted the kiss and joined movement of his lips with hers, it was normal planted kiss at that moment, her lips were softer than pillows, her tongue was then demanding entrance and he had let her enter, their tongues dance together fighting for control, they never wanted it to end.

"GUYS COME ON!"

The two could hear him from the hallway and they had to break off.

"Shall we continue later?"

Rei was so desperate for him she couldn't take her eyes off him

"Uh… yeah of course!"

They then left the room, Takashi still blushing like an apple; they had made their way upstairs and heard all the commotion in the backyard, well behind the massive court yard.

"SHUT UP KOTAH AND…. Oh my god.."

They saw Saya look down what appeared to a bomb shelter, she then had gone down it, the two made their way to the hole in the ground and looked into it….

"Takashi….. This…. Changes everything"


End file.
